girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-01-02 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Well Zeetha's training sure comes in handy , plus looks like she watches the three stooges, oops no tv in 1950's europa. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 06:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) It appears the clanks take orders from Agatha, or maybe they just respond to circumstances in the short term. Argadi (talk) 10:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : She seems to have triggered its user authentication system which bought her time. I suspect the open window is about to become very useful. 11:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : Or it's just a weak security issue. They respond to a human voice using the phrase "Clanks! Your orders.". The first clank appeared to be asking for a password (different voice giving order) - "State Access Code" - only it never finished the request. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yesterday, it was asserted by a couple different people that these clanks have trilobites on them. But on looking over today's artwork, I believe all those are are grills and/or lined ovals. Pretty sure they only have Wulfenbach sigils. And I think AndyAB99 hit the nail on the head with their response to Agatha. It just gave her a couple of extra seconds to deal with them. Lady Blanc (talk) 15:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Aren't they Torchmen who have been reprogrammed by Gil's...thing...bomb...whatever? Great Cthulhu (talk) 18:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : Compare with a Torchman and decide for yourself. AndyAB99 (talk) 19:00, January 2, 2013 (UTC) No, they really don't look much like the Torchmen, wings aside. See here for yourself: http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Torchmen The Torchmen have digitgrade legs, heads that look as if they're wearing a wide-brimmed hat, and hold swords. They also have a very obvious trilobite on their upper chest. Lady Blanc (talk) 18:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :These clanks' speech balloons look very much like the Torchmen's, and I don't think that that's just a generic "clank" speech balloon style because other talking clanks have significantly different styles. Mskala (talk) 03:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::The speech balloons are used for a "mechanical" voice elsewhere. There are only so many ways to draw a speech balloon. Every character does not have their own special balloon. The clanks are similar to Torchmen but differ in several ways. AndyAB99 (talk) 11:25, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Where else are balloons like these ones used? The Castle's are different (http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20111223); Agatha's Othar-finding clanks' are different (http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20040423); Anevka's (http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20051121) (after she is revealed as a clank) and broken-down Tinka's (http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20051107) are different; and I'm having trouble thinking of other talking clanks to compare to. It's also interesting to me that although Agatha's Othar-finding clank has obviously different speech bubbles, it shares the font with the Torchmen and the current Agatha-catching clanks, and not with those other examples. That's why I said, a couple days ago, that I wonder who built the current clanks. I don't think they are simply reprogrammed Torchmen (as someone else here suggested) but I do think there's more connection to the Torchmen than just that both are talking clanks. One of the things we know about sparks is that they imprint their own styles on the things they create... but one of the things we know about Klaus is that he absorbs other sparks' styles. Mskala (talk) 15:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :However, we have seen speech bubbles which look like this once before: http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20021111 :The hands on these clanks look more than a little bit like Enigma's hands, too. :Considering that the last time we saw Gil in the outfit he's wearing, we saw him get shot, I'm guessing that we're seeing someone other than Gil. Super88 (talk) 16:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Enigma doesn't have the same font, nor the strictly rectangular shape. The Torchmen do have those things. But they don't have the strictly repeating pattern of rectangular decorations that the current clanks have. Mskala (talk) 17:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) The Dingbot at Sturmhalten that activated Agathas signal. The mechanical beetle that attacked the Great Hospital. AndyAB99 (talk) 17:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :The dingbot looks like it matches, but the bug doesn't have the font. Mskala (talk) 18:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, fine.Agatha made these clanks and Gil was stupid enough to use them against her. Or something like that. (I just feel you're overthinking this) We probably will only see these in one more page so it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. They can be whatever the reader wants as they'll never be explained. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:16, January 3, 2013 (UTC)